


Somebody

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, I suck at summeries, Jim and Spock are t'hy'las, M/M, Song Inspired, T'hy'la, a touch of angst, mentions of Spock being bonded to T'Pring, spirk, vague mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. Spirk oneshot fluffly .....thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star trek.  
> Inspired by the song Gotta be Somebody by Nickleback.

When Spock was very young, he used to have dreams. Strange dreams, of laughing hazel eyes, and bright smiles. Of someone who called to him, grabbing his arms or clapping him on the shoulder. A word, t’hy’la. Friend, lover, brother. And it felt so /right/ to him, in relation to that person. He mentioned it once to his parents. His father had looked pointedly at his mother, before sending him off to meditate. Spock didn’t talk about the dreams anymore. As he grew older, began to shield his emotions, the dreams stopped. Their absence left Spock with a strange emptiness in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Like every Vulcan child, Spock had been bonded when he reached the age of seven. The moment his mind had touched T’Pring’s he had physically recoiled. He mind was full of disgust at being bonded to a half blood, the tainted one. Upon their return home, his father had reprimanded him for his display of emotion. Spock had stayed quiet, even once his father had retreated to his chambers to meditate and his mother had confronted him, kneeling down and cupping his face in her (gloved) hands, asking him what was he matter. He had not seen T’Pring again after that.  
  
Spock was used to being alone. His classmates had all shunned or tormented him as a child, and his decision to join Starfleet left him estranged from his family. But he was used to it. It did not sadden him, he was a Vulcan.  
  
When Spock first met James Kirk, his first impression of his new Captain was that he was extremely illogical and emotional, yet Spock could not help finding the man fascinating. As the time passed, he discovered new facets to Kirk. While he still firmly believes the man was the body of illogic, James Kirk was loyal, brave, intelligent, and a truly worthy Captain. When James had first suggested a chess game, Spock had been sceptical. “Friendship” was not entirely Vulcan, but Spock could not deny he.....enjoyed their games. Perhaps, if he were human, he would admit to being lonely.  
  
All his life, Spock had been the outsider. On Vulcan, he was the half breed with tainted blood, not truly Vulcan, not matter what he did. On Earth, even in Starfleet, he was the unfeeling machine that most human’s felt uncomfortably approaching. On the Enterprise, with Jim, he was finally Spock. That knowledge, that he finally had a place, filled him with a sense of peace, not matter how unVulcan the idea was.  
  
As their five year mission progressed, Spock was once again made aware of the strange emptiness he had pushed away as a child, every time he found the Captain in the arms of one many females who were so drawn to the blonde human. He reminded himself that the Captain was a grown man who could do as he chose, and that jealousy was illogical and unVulcan. The cold hollow didn’t go away though.  
  
The onset of Pon Farr had been.....horrible. The sudden surge of uncontrollable emotions, the fury that flowed through him and made his blood burn. Through the haze of the plak tow, he remembered Kirk’s worried face, promising he would get Spock to Vulcan. Then, the brief touch of his bondmate’s mind and...rejection. Disgust. This was not right. /She/ was not right. And then......Jim, on the ground. McCoy pronouncing him dead. The burning in his blood was suddenly replace by ice as the hole he had carried since he was a child threatened to consume him.  
  
The joy Spock had felt upon learning of James’ survival was unequaled. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in the Captain’s quarters that evening, but their chess game was soon forgotten, as Spock had pushed aside as much of the Vulcan teachings he had followed all his life and begged Jim for his forgiveness. Jim had stared at him, surprise clear on his face. Then he had grinned. “Stop apologizing Spock. You’re my friend. I wouldn’t let you die.” It was Spock’s turn to stare. The grin, the laughing eyes. How had it taken him so long to notice? He had reached across the table and grasped Jim’s hand in his own. The human’s eyes had widened in shock, clearly knowing the meaning of such a gesture, but Spock did not notice. Jim’s thoughts were full of him. Through those hazel eyes, he was beautiful, something miraculous and precious. They had moved closer together, Spock’s free fingers finding Jim’s psy points. Jim’s mind was perfect. It was home. /T’hy’la/  
  
Later, as they lay together in the dark on Jim’s bed, bare legs still tangled together, Spock realized he was finally whole. That one thing he had always been searching for, even without realizing it, he had found it. The one who loved him, who accepted him, who cherished him. The one who would always protect him and whom he would always protect. Finally, Spock was not alone.


End file.
